


Close Your Eyes (OR Just Kiss Him)

by IAmTrash (MaddAsAHat)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, High School, M/M, both work idc, needless fluff, rated T for a swear just in case, takes place in the nineties, you can interpret Billverly as a couple or just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddAsAHat/pseuds/IAmTrash
Summary: Eddie is dared to kiss Richie, and a dare MUST be followed through.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Close Your Eyes (OR Just Kiss Him)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, I wrote this in an hour. this morning. I'm trash and I'm cheesy and I hate myself. lol I hope you like this anyway.

Eddie stared up at his friend as he tried to remember how to breathe.

In, out, and repeat.

In, out, and repeat.

The aforementioned friend, Richie, stared back.

Eddie couldn't believe he was doing this. God, was he the stupidest person on the planet??

**Probably.**

"You okay, Eds?"

**No.**

"Yeah."

"So, what'd you want to tell me?"

Eddie looked to his left at their two other friends. Beverly and Bill were watching him, anticipation clearly written all over their faces.

_"Y-you gotta d-do it, Eddie."_

_"Why???"_

_"Duh, because you like him!"_

_"Why me, though, why can't you guys go bug him and make him do it? Oh-wait, it's because you know he won't do it, because he doesn't actually like me, and you two are just crazy."_

_"He t-totally does, though!"_

_"Yeah. Come on, Eddiekins. We triple dog-dare you."_

_"Are you fucking kidding me?"_

God, Eddie hated the two of them right now.

"Hello? Earth to the cutest boy in the world."

He looked back at Richie. Bev and Bill really were crazy, Richie always said that kind of thing, to everyone! Just because he also said it to Eddie didn't mean a darn thing. Richie had followed his gaze.

"Why are B-squared watching us like that?"

"I dunno." Eddie lied with a shrug, suddenly starting to panic. He wanted to leave. Sure, his friends had dared him to do this stupid, stupid thing, but he couldn't. Especially not in front of the two of them. If Richie didn't like him back (and Eddie was pretty sure he didn't), he would be humiliated. On the other hand...

_"Eddie, please just believe us when we say that he really likes you."_

_"Did he tell you that? I mean, did you actually hear the words come out of his mouth?"_

_"Well, not so m-much, no..."_

_"Then HOW can you possibly know??"_

_"Eds..."_

_(Bill was the only person actually allowed to call him Eds. Richie did it anyway, of course, he didn't give a flying fuck. That's why Eddie could never admit that he actually liked it.)_

_"Don't you trust us?"_

_"...yes."_

_"Then t-trust us. He does."_

_"It's actually pretty obvious."_

Why would they lie to him? What possible reason could they have? But he couldn't do it then, not in front of them. He turned back to Richie.

"Nevermind." He sighed. "Look, can you come over tonight?"

His tall friend looked surprised. "Sure."

"Okay. Do it around 9:00, my mom will be in bed by then."

The boy cracked a grin. "Can't wait." Before getting into his truck, he continued to look at Eddie for just a moment. "Cute, cute, cute!" He reached out and pinched the smaller boy's cheek.

Eddie blushed. As Richie got into his truck and drove away, he looked back at his two friends. They looked...well, Beverly looked frustrated and Bill, exasperated. Eddie was sure those two would be the death of him someday.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't do it! Do I need to physically force the two of you to kiss??"

"L-like you wouldn't enj-joy that, Bev."

"I didn't say I wouldn't enjoy it, Bill, but I just would rather they do it themselves."

"Guys." This always happened with three-way phone calls. Beverly and Bill (or B-squared, as Richie liked to call them) would inevitably end up getting into a debate about something or other, and Eddie would have to play mediator. "I actually have a problem here."

"It will be _fine_ , Eds. When he c-comes over, just t-tell him you like him, and k-k-kiss him."

"Or don't even tell him, don't say anything at all, and just kiss him."

Eddie had filled them in on his plan after school. Richie was coming over later, and then Eddie would complete his stupid dare and then probably never talk to any of them ever again. It was 8:30, they had been on the phone for nearly an hour, and Richie was supposed to show up soon.

"I don't think I can do it."

"Yes, you can."

"You can and you w-will."

"Just remember that you trust us, Eddie, and we love you and so does Richie."

"And e-e-even if he doesn't like you b-back-"

"Which he totally does, though."

"Right. But IF he d-doesn't, it won't change a th-thing. You two have been friends forever, and he w-w-wouldn't let anything ruin that."

"I guess..."

"Cool. So you'll call us after and give us all the deets?"

"Or I'll never talk to either of you again."

"Aww. We love you, too."

With that, their conversation ended, though Eddie kind of wished they could have stayed on the phone until the exact moment Richie showed up. Pushy as they were, talking to Bev and Bill was the only thing keeping him calm. When they were no longer there, he was alone with his mind.

When 9:00 came, so did a knock at his window. Eddie looked up to see Richie sitting in the tree he had just climbed up, waiting to be let in.

**It's now or never.**

Sliding the window open, he watched as the tall, gangly boy had to contort himself slightly to get inside. Once he managed it, he leaned back onto the small sill, not even bothering to close the window. It was a warm night out, so Eddie didn't mind.

"What's up, cutie-pie?" He flashed Eddie a smile.

Eddie blushed.

"Uhm...well...look, I was supposed to do something after school today, but I didn't do it, and I guess I have to do it now."

Richie quirked an eyebrow. "Would this something have anything to do with our beloved B-squared?"

"Kind of."

"Okay." Richie was staring at him. Eddie glanced up for the briefest of moments but found he couldn't keep eye contact. "So what was it?"

**This will all go horribly wrong.**

"Uh..." He had to do it, he'd been dared, he'd (reluctantly) promised, he HAD to. "Close your eyes."

Richie's other eyebrow went up, both now hidden under his curly mop of hair. "Why?"

"Humor me. Please?" This was the only way.

Richie shrugged his agreement, but complied. Eddie blew out a breath, nice and slow.

**This is it. Just do it.**

He stepped closer. "Don't open your eyes until I say you can, okay?"

Richie nodded.

**Do it now.**

He took Richie's face in his hands, squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to draw out every last ounce of courage he had-

**GO!**

He pressed his lips to his friend's and held them there. He didn't know for how long he did it, two seconds, ten seconds, a year...but eventually he pulled away, let go, his hands immediately folding over his chest as if he could hide away into himself, and stepped back. His eyes were still squeezed shut.

When he opened them, Richie was staring at him again.

"I didn't say you could open your eyes." God, he was stupid, why did he say that??

"Oh..." The other boy looked a bit dazed. "Well, can I open my eyes?"

"Well, you already did, so..." Eddie mumbled, avoiding his gaze. "Anyway, you can go now, if you want, that's what I was supposed to do, so...yeah."

"Supposed to do or wanted to do?"

Eddie wished he could control his blushing. "Both." Whether Richie was waiting for an answer or time was just moving extra slow, he didn't know, but it felt like it had been silent for way too long and he didn't like it. "Bill and Bev dared me to do it because I like you and they think you like me too, okay?"

Richie looked like he wanted to laugh. Eddie knew it, this was all about to go to shit. Instead, the boy smiled.

"Okay, well now that you've done your thing, can I do something?"

Eddie was completely bewildered. Where had that come from? What was he doing?? Was this still all about to go to shit?

"I guess." He shrugged.

"Close your eyes."

Eddie looked up and their eyes met. This time he held the gaze. "What?"

"Humor me?"

He rolled his eyes at Richie's choice to use his previous choice of words against him, but he closed his eyes nonetheless. With nothing to focus his gaze on to now distract him from whatever might happen, he dug his fingernails into his arm anxiously.

He felt Richie's hands gently cup his face, and then he felt Richie's lips on his own. He held the kiss longer than Eddie had the first time, and though neither boy could see or hear it, both of their bodies were going haywire.  
Hearts beating faster and faster, goosebumps of pleasure rising over their skin, faces getting hot and turning pink, breath catching in both of their throats.

When it ended, he was afraid to open his eyes. He heard Richie chuckle.

"You can open your eyes."

He did. He saw a smiling Richie standing before him, incredibly close, hands still on his face, and cheeks a light pink.

"Bill and Bev are right, you know."

"What?" Eddie's fogged up thoughts struggled to remember what they had just talked about a minute before.

"About me liking you."

"Oh."

"I'll take that as an 'I like you, too, Richie.'"

Eddie blushed more. "I already told you I do."

Richie grinned. "Well, now that we've settled that, can we kiss again?"

Still reeling from the last one, Eddie only nodded. He wasn't sure if he'd ever recover his ability to think clearly or speak coherently, but as long as they could keep kissing, he was okay with it.

Before their lips could touch again, though, Eddie had a thought. "Why DO you like me, Richie?"

"I guess I just have a thing for short, _adorable_ balls of fury, who carry around fake inhalers and swear more than anybody I've ever met."

"First of all, it's not fake, second of all, fuck off, I do not."

"Case in point." Richie laughed.

"Shut up." But he couldn't help but giggle with him. "Can we kiss now?"

Richie leaned in compliantly, but then he pulled back. "Oh, and I also have a thing for those boys' moms. Speaking of which, where is my lady love?"

"Oh my god, I thought I told you to shut up!" Without waiting for a response, he raised himself up on his tiptoes, and kissed Richie again.

Richie did shut up, happily.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh, remember the nineties, when people had to use landlines, and triple dog dares were as serious as life and death?  
> happy late xmas and happy early new year.
> 
> mylord-mrclarke.tumblr.com if you're interested


End file.
